


For The Both Of Us

by LightlySaltedSalt



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Protective Hinata Hajime, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hating Komaeda Nagito, Self-Hatred, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlySaltedSalt/pseuds/LightlySaltedSalt
Summary: Komaeda is having a bad night and Hinata comforts him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	For The Both Of Us

Hinata awoke to a feeling of cold. He rolled over, gently putting his hand down where he was certain Komaeda lay as always. To his surprise, his hand fell onto the sheets, not onto his boyfriend. Confused and groggy, Hinata looked around, adjusting to the dark. The white sheets of the bed were disheveled, but save for Hinata they were very much empty. Hinata glanced around the rest of the room, expecting to see Komaeda just sitting on a chair on his phone or something, despite the late hour. To his dismay, his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Hinata frowned and stood up. He was now much more awake, and his whole body was tingling with worry. Of course, Komaeda was most likely just getting water in the kitchen or using the bathroom, but Hinata was rather protective of the boy and wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Hinata walked out of the bedroom, flicking the lights on as he went, looking around for Komaeda. He passed by the bathroom, seeing the door open and the room empty. He walked into the kitchen, and once again he saw nothing. Well, almost nothing. When he flicked the light on, he noticed a small pool of water on the floor, next to a cup on the ground that appeared to be perfectly intact. Hinata picked up the glass and placed it on the counter, deciding to clean up the water after he found Komaeda.

Hinata kept searching his house, becoming more and more concerned as he failed to find Komaeda. Finally, he came to the living room just before the door. He turned the light on, and looked around. This was the room farthest from the bedroom, so he wasn't sure why Komaeda might come here, but he figured he may as well check. Hinata glanced around, and didn't see anything at first, until suddenly he heard the soft sound of gentle sobs coming from the couch. Hinata snapped his head around to look at the source of the sound, and was shocked to see that he had completely missed Komaeda. The boy was curled into a tight ball in the corner of the couch, head buried in his arms, and he seemed to be softly crying. His shoulders shook with every sob, and his breathing sounded laboured. Immediately overcome with worry, Hinata walked up to Komaeda, trying not to move too suddenly.

"Hey... Komaeda..." He said softly, sitting down next to him but not making contact. Komaeda's breath hitched and he slowly lifted his head from his knees. "What's wrong sweetie?" Hinata asked gently. Komaeda shook his head.

"I-It's nothing Hinata." He said between breaths, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Y-You should go back to sleep."

"It's alright, Komaeda." Hinata said softly. "I'm not gonna go anywhere until you're okay." Komaeda didn't respond, he just kept crying, trying his best to be silent. "Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?" Hinata asked, not wanting to upset his boyfriend further. The trembling boy didn't respond for a moment, but eventually gave a small nod. With his consent, Hinata gently wrapped his arms around Komaeda, pulling him close. Komaeda buried his face in the crook of Hinata's neck and grabbed onto the front of his shirt.

"Hinata..." Komaeda said quietly and sadly. "You really should go back to bed. It's late. You shouldn't waste your time on someone like me." His voice cracked a few times while he spoke, telling Hinata he was still crying despite how steady he tried to sound.

"Sweetie I'm not going anywhere. Please tell me what's wrong." Hinata said, rubbing slow circles on Komaeda's back. Komaeda sniffled softly.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "It's stupid."

"Ko, whatever's got you crying at this hour isn't stupid." Hajime responded firmly.

"It is though." Komaeda muttered into Hajime's neck.

"Komaeda, please just talk to me. I don't care if it seems stupid, I just don't want you to be hurting." Slowly, the white haired boy pulled back, and returned to his curled up position.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I just... I just feel awful right now." He choked on a sob as he kept going. "You don't deserve to have to put up with me... I don't deserve to be with someone as amazing as you... Hell, I don't even deserve to be alive. I'm just... really tired of everything. I'm so sorry to bother you like this. I didn't mean to wake you up..." Hajime wrapped Nagito into another hug.

"It's okay, Ko." He said softly. "I really don't mind being up right now, and I definitely don't mind being with you. I know you probably don't understand it, but please know that I do love you, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. And please, don't go thinking you don't deserve to live. You're amazing and you deserve the world. I love you so, so much. Never forget that." The thin white haired boy in his arms sobbed into his chest, holding on to him for dear life.

"Thank you... Thank you..." He whispered. "I love you too."

"Do you want to try going back to bed or do you want to stay here for a little while?" Hinata asked gently.

"Um... Can we stay here for a little longer?" Komaeda asked quietly, sounding unsure.

"Of course sweetheart."

Slowly, the two of them lied down on the couch, Hinata holding Komaeda in a warm embrace. Komaeda was still crying and trembling softly, but Hinata didn't mind. He was glad Komaeda trusted him enough to open up to him. Gently, Hinata played with Komaeda's fluffy cloud-like hair, massaging his head simultaneously. Hinata would do absolutely anything to make his boyfriend feel safe and happy. He felt Komaeda's shakes and sobs slowly fade out, being replaced by slow breaths as he fell asleep. Hinata felt a small smile take over his face as he looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He hoped one day he could help Komaeda see himself the way Hinata saw him. Until then, he decided he'd just have to love the boy enough for the both of them.


End file.
